


Wannabe

by someonesgonnadie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Songfic, but it's funny not sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesgonnadie/pseuds/someonesgonnadie
Summary: Spock listens to an old earth song and gets an idea how to win Jim over.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) the first chapter of a multi-chapter work. Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue :)  
> The song that inspired this is, you guessed it, Wannabe by the Spice Girls xD

The party was already in full swing when Spock arrived. It was quite unusual for him to be late to anything, but he felt justified in his tardiness. He had not wanted to come to this get-together the captain had planned but Jim had insisted and because Spock could only ever deny Jim when it saved his life, Spock had agreed to come. To boost morale, of course. Not because Jim`s eyes had turned huge and pleading and he had bitten his bottom lip and Spock had just wanted to kiss him so he had said yes just to get away. No, that was absolutely not the reason Spock was here.  
Spock swallowed a sigh and made his way along the wall to where Doctor McCoy was standing. The doctor was holding a drink and Spock concluded it was not his first, nor his second, not even his third for the doctor was swaying gently to the music, eyes far away. "Good evening, doctor," Spock greeted politely. He was standing closer than he normally would to be better understood over the music. "Spock, you are actually here!" McCoy’s voice came slightly slurred. "Jim did it again," he enthused. He emphasized his disbelief with a wide wave of his hand, almost spilling his drink down the front Spock’s uniform. "What did the Captain do, doctor?" Spock asked perplexed leaning even closer to the doctor, despite the threat of a soiled shirt.  
The music changed and before Spock could insist on an answer, the doctor was whisked away by the captain. Spock was left alone. He stepped further back against the wall, trying to disappear into the shadows. He cast a careful glance around, but no one paid him any mind. He brought his gaze back to Jim and tried to watch him as inconspicuous as possible.  
The captain was glowing. His cheeks were red, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Spock clenched his hands tightly behind his back and fought to control all his other outward reactions. It was most unusual what Jim's smile was doing to him, but Spock got over this a while ago.  
The first time he had really consciously noticed his reactions to Jim’s smile (well, Jim’s everything, really), he had called the elder Spock in a panic but Old Spock had just smiled a slight indulgently smile and that was that.  
Spock focused back on the music. Jim and McCoy were on the dance floor together. The captain seemed to be screaming the lyrics of the song to the doctor who rolled his eyes but stayed with Jim, nonetheless. Uhura had appeared next to them and now she and Jim were singing at each other. It was rather curious. The captain and Uhura usually did not enjoy the same music. Spock had no problem distinguishing the lyrics of the song from the general loudness of the room and so he listened intently as the song went on.

_If you wanna be my lover,_   
_you gotta get with my friends_   
_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_   
_If you wanna be my lover,_   
_you have got to give_   
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Most of the other humans had joined the captain and Uhura in screaming the lyrics and Spock came to the conclusion that this song was an important piece of earth’s culture. From what he new of Jim’s taste in music and earth music in general Spock placed the song somewhere around the end of the 20th century. The lyrics seemed to advise the listener on how to proceed if you wanted to be someone’s lover.  
Although Spock had found romantic love and everything about it most nonsensical during his childhood and most of his adult live, the recent destruction of Vulcan-that-was, his father’s subsequent confession to loving his mother and his ever growing bond with Jim had made him reconsider. Love was no longer something he read about and never understood nor something he looked down on and secretly pitied people on feeling. Lately he had found himself wanting to know what it felt like to love and to have the object of his love want him in return. He wanted hold Jim’s hand or see his smile early in the morning when he wasn’t quite awake yet, his hair still soft, pillow creases on his face. Yet he had no idea how to proceed or deepen his friendship with Jim to make such things possible.  
But this song seemed to leave clear instructions on how to win someone over. Even if Spock had no idea what a “zigaziga” was, the rest of the song was quite clear.  
He needed to get with Jim’s friends.

***

When the song ended, and the music switched to something modern again Jim left the dance floor in search for his first officer. He looked everywhere but Spock was nowhere to be found. Disappointed he leaned against the wall and watched his crew dance. He was sure Spock had been here earlier and he had been looking forward to getting the Vulcan to dance with him. But no such luck now.  
McCoy found him some time later still sulking, now sitting down in a corner.  
“Where’d the Vulcan go, Jimmy?” McCoy asked his friend, his words slurring together, “didn’t you wanna dance with him?”  
“Don’t know where he went, I looked everywhere,” Jim shook his head with a frown.  
“Come now, you lovesick fool, I’m a better dancer than that alien anyway.” McCoy teased.  
“Hey, I’m not lovesick!” the captain gave back, but he was grinning now. He loved his friend for trying to distract him.  
He let himself be pulled to his feed and on to the dance floor.  
McCoy was going to have words with Spock for leaving Jim and the party like that when he saw him again, but for now he had a best friend to distract.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wants to get with Jim's friends, McCoy is suspicious, Jim is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments :)  
> Soooo this is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Spock had left the party soon after his revelation. He had excused himself from the night with a careful hand on Jim’s shoulder and a polite nod to the doctor and Uhura.  
Alone in his cabin he set to planning.  
While Jim was friendly with all of the enterprise crew, Spock knew there were few who Jim would consider true friends. There was of course Doctor McCoy and but also Mister Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, Mister Chekov and Mister Sulu. Spock himself held all of them in high regard but now he needed to find ways to show Jim that he did.  
He decided to start with Doctor McCoy as he was Jim’s best friend. He figured he would start with giving the doctor compliments and talk with him about their shared interest in xenomedicine, but also bring him his favorite food and some books to show Jim that he listened and cared for his friends.  
Satisfied with his plan Spock went through his evening routine. When he finally turned down the lights and laid down, he allowed himself a barely there smile. He was ready to show Jim what a good and attentive friend he could be and Jim would realize his feelings for him and then Spock finally wouldn’t need to hold back all the things he wanted to do to Jim when he smiled.  
The next morning Spock woke at his usual time. He got ready but instead of waiting for Jim, like he often did, he went to the mess hall in search of the doctor.  
Spock knew, that while the doctor had an unusually high tolerance for alcohol, he did get hungover when he had been really drunk, like yesterday at the party. Spock also knew from repeated observation, that the only thing that could help the doctor feel like himself again, was an awful lot of non-replicated coffee and some bacon. But as many of the human crew members often bemoaned, real coffee was hard to come by in deep space. Especially when they had not been to any planet or space station in quite some time.  
Luckily, Spock always stocked a small amount of coffee powder for Jim for special occasions. Jim always smiled a small surprised, but satisfied smile when Spock presented him with a mug of real coffee after a mission gone especially good or awful.  
So Spock took some of his Special Coffee to the mess, made the doctor a cup and replicated a plate of greasy bacon.  
The doctor was already sitting at a table in the back, head in his hands, an untouched cup of replicated coffee in front of him. With a quiet “good morning,” Spock placed the coffee and the bacon in front of McCoy and sat down across from him. The doctor lifted his head to stare incredulously at Spock. Spock stared back without blinking. After what felt like an eternity the doctor pulled the coffee to himself and breathed in the steam rising from the cup. His eyes grew big and he shot Spock a look even more disbelieving then the last.  
“Where’d you get real coffee? I thought Vulcans only drank tea?”, the doctor asked suspiciously.  
“We do,” Spock confirmed, “but since I am now a member of a crew consisting mostly of humans, I store some coffee for special occasions.” Spock did not like the knowing smile the doctor gave him.  
“Well then, Spock,” McCoy teased, still smiling, “thank you, for sharing your special coffee with little old me.” He took a sip of coffee, his eyes falling closed as he savored the bitter taste.  
And then he moaned. Loudly.  
Spock stiffened imperceptibly.  
He stared at the doctor. McCoy opened his eyes and stared back.  
“Chrm, chrm,” someone cleared their throat.  
Spock broke eye contact and looked at his hands. The doctor grinned. “Everything all right here?” Jim asked, “do you two need some time alone?”  
“’Course not, Jimbo,” McCoy replied uncharacteristically cheerful, “’m just enjoying the Special Coffee Spock got me.” Something about how he said the words ‘special’ and ‘coffee’ sounded weird to Spock, but he did not quite know why.  
“Spock got you Special coffee?” the captain questioned while he sat down next to McCoy. “How’s it Special?”  
“It’s r e a l ,” McCoy answered in the same weird tone as before.  
“Oh.”  
Spock looked up to see Jim look down in his own cup. To Spock he looked a bit put out, but Spock did not know why that could be. Maybe Jim was just as hungover as the doctor and not yet really awake. He decided to ignore it for now.  
“Doctor, have you read the updates to Starfleet’s guide on how to deal with injuries in the field yet?” Spock questioned. He knew if McCoy had read them, he would have strong opinions. “If so, I would enjoy discussing them with you.”  
“You? Would enjoy? Discussing something with me?” McCoy was suspicious again.  
“You mean argue with him, don’t you?” Jim interjected just as suspicious as the doctor.  
“Indeed,” Spock admitted to Jim his lips twisted ever so slightly into a tiny smile. To the doctor he said, “of course, doctor. I value your opinion as the enterprises chief medical officer.”  
He saw the captain and the doctor exchange a look. They seemed to have a short conversation with their eyes, then they both looked back at him.  
“Well, sure, Spock. If you insist. Let’s discuss the updates,” McCoy finally said.  
Spock was relieved. Another occasion to show Jim that he could get with his friends. His plan was working well so far.  
Satisfied Spock got up. “I will meet you in your office after beta shift, doctor.”  
The doctor nodded. Spock nodded back. He lightly laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder.   
“I will see you on the bridge, captain.”  
Spock left the mess hall, confident that his plan was going well.

***  
“What was that about, Bones? Since when does Spock bring YOU coffee?” Jim asked bemused when Spock had finally left the mess hall.  
“Hey, now, Jim, my friend, are you jealous?” the doctor questioned with a teasing smile. Jim just shook his head and looked down again.  
“But it is a little weird that he wants to meet privately to discuss updates, don’t you think? He’s never done that bevor,” McCoy trailed of and looked to where Spock had left. Something was going on with their resident Vulcan and he was going to find out what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so be gentle.  
> Constructive criticism and comments/kudos are everything :)


End file.
